Disney's Sir Hiss: Second Life
by side-fish
Summary: So, I watched Disney's Robin Hood again and I couldn't help but make a story out of it. Sir Hiss escapes, changes his face, identity and starts a new life. He finally got away with it… or did he?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I watched Disney's Robin Hood and I couldn't help but make a story out of it. So, here's my take on the continuity of Robin Hood.

Second Life: It's A Cold Cold World

It had been months since King Richard's return. Sir Hiss, a convict arrested for the tax-related crimes, was checked out by one of Rhino guards. Hiss was asleep when the guard knocked on his cell.

"Hiss! You've got a package."

Hiss woke up from the sudden noise. "What's the idea? Can't you see that I'm sleeping!"

"Yeah, well like I said. You have a package."

"Who's it from?" he grumbled

"Doesn't say." The guard then left.

Hiss was still annoyed by the being rudely awaken. The package looked like a present. It was wrapped around and it had a card. Hiss grabbed the package with his tail and plucked the card out of the ribbon and read the message.

"Open the gift. XXX." He looked further and noticed a strange signature that seemed all too familiar to him but to whom did it belong again? He decided to go ahead with opening the package.

The rhino guard was at some certain distance from Hiss' cell when…

BANG!

The guard fell down and took cover. He looked through the back and noticed there was a gaping hole to where the snake's cell was. Hiss emerged from the rubble that covered him. He had fallen out of his cell to the outside world. That was some explosion. "I'll never open gifts from strangers again."

"Jail break!"

"Oh boy." He then slithered as fast as he could away from the prison.

While his was leaving away, ex-Prince John looked at his window. "Excellent. Everything's going to plan." He said while he thumb-sucked it all.

The foxy Robin Hood had been called to King Richard's throne for an unknown reason. It was late at night. He had been spending some… quality time with Maid Marian when a royal guard had come in to their room. Robin was annoyed at that. He was not the one that lost his cool immediately, but the incidents had been increasing several times and Robin was losing his patience. Luckily, Maid Marian was there to calm him down. When he entered, he noticed King Richard talking to one of his subjects in a much angrier tone. Ever since his pardon, he had been knighted and had become one of his most trusted knights. King Richard noticed Robin's entrance as Robin bowed before the king.

"You asked for my presence, my Lord?"

"Sir Robin of Loxley, just the man I wanted to see."

"What's troubling you, my Lord?"

King Richard sat down to his throne. "Sir Hiss has escaped."

Robin Hood's eyes widened. "What! But how?"

"My messenger tells me that there was an explosion that occurred but only before a package was given to him."

"And you want me to catch him?"

"Exactly. Robin, word is that he's in Sherwood Forest. A place I believe you're very familiar with."

Sir Hiss was now slithering as fast as he could in Sherwood Forest. The guards have been running after him for the rest of the night. Hiss hid in the bushes as some guards passed by him. When they were long far enough, he emerged and secretly was talking to himself.

"I gotta get out of here. I gotta get out of here." He breathed heavily. "I'll change my name, my face, start a new life. Anything just to get out of this hopeless life." He then stopped his talking. He hid in the bushes. In front of him was his arch enemy… somewhat and that oversized gummy bear. He overheard their conversation.

"Do you think he's close, Rob?"

"I don't know. I could've sworn I heard his voice somewhere around here. Must be late I guess."

Little John looked at Robin carefully. "Are you okay Rob? You look like you haven't slept well."

"King Richard's been having these late night meetings recently. Marian and I are always getting surprise visits in our room. I'm tellin' ya Johnny, I think I'm losing it."

Hiss slowly slithered back until he snapped a twig.

"Did you hear something?" Robin asked.

Hiss suddenly increased his pace. He tried as fast as he could. They were now a bit far from him but still behind him. "I think he went this way." Hiss heard from the distance. The night was still dark and Hiss could not see. Then, he stopped his pace. He was thankful he did at the same time scared. In front of him was a cliff and now he was wondering how in the world was he going to cross to the other side which was also a cliff. He could hear the guards as well as Robin Hood approaching him. Then, to his surprise, he noticed a box packaged in the same way as the first one. He came closer to it and saw it had a tag attached to it.

"Life on the other side. XXX." Hiss read the tag.

Robin Hood and the guards soon met up.

"I think I heard him go this way." Robin said.

Then a sudden bang was heard. They went and immediately emerged from the side of the cliff. They saw a scorch mark near the edge of the cliff. Then they heard a noise from above to which it was traveling in a trajectory.

"Freedom!" Hiss just yelled. He had just escaped.

"And they say pigs fly." Little John just commented.

Second Life

Created by mildirk


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Christmas update. My present to the readers. Merry Christmas to you all or as we would say it in my country, Maligayang Pasko sa inyong lahat!

Land of the Free

After a disappointing failure on capturing Hiss, Robin just wanted to go to bed. There was really nothing much he wanted to talk about. He missed those days when he used to live in Sherwood Forest. Even though they would wake up early sometimes, at least no one bothered him while he was sleeping. After everything he has been through, it would be nice to be with Marian's comforting warmth. At least that was a consolation to him. He carefully opened the door and slowly crawled back to his place in bed.

Marian woke up from the silent vibrations of the bed. "Where were you my love?" She asked softly.

"Nothing dear. Your uncle just asked a small favor from me."

"Late at night? Couldn't he wait 'til morning?"

"That doesn't matter, my love. What matters is that I'm here."

Robin searched for Marians face. He eventually made contact and they slowly pushed their faces together to make one perfectly satisfying ki…

"Wake up Robin! Rise and shine."

Robin's eyes widened with sudden shock.

"Uncle? It's still night time." Marian said with sleepily.

"Are you kidding?" Richard then opened the curtains to reveal a bright and sunny morning. "It's early morning already. Robin, I need you at the balcony immediately. It's about Hiss." He then left.

Blinded by the sudden burst of light, Marian looked away. When she was adjusted, she finally got a good look of his husband. His eyes were red that you could see the veins. "Robin dear, you look terrible."

"It's nothing dear." Robin said somewhat unconvincingly.

"This doesn't look like nothing. What's my uncle asking of you?" Marian asked with great concern.

Robin could not hide it, seeing Marian with those eyes. "Sometimes, he… wanted me to help train the guards in their archery skills. Sometimes, he wanted me to help out during midnight patrol. Recently, he asked me to help apprehend Hiss." He said trying to get ready.

"Those don't seem like small favors."

"But I have no choice, my love. I have to follow the orders of the king."

Marian took his hand. "I'll talk to uncle about this. Just take care of yourself."

Robin held tight her grip. "I will."

At the balcony, King Richard was looking down at his kingdom when Robin arrived. Robin tried to look his best, not showing his weak look. "I heard he got away."

"We tried our best, my lord, but his escape seems to be premeditated. We were able to obtain remnants from the box in the prison and the box near the cliffs."

"Who would want to help a criminal?"

Hiss was slithering as fast as he could away from prison and on to the neighboring towns. He continued heading south sneaking past guards, who were still looking for him. A lot of things were circling in his mind. First of all, who would send him such unorthodox gifts? It was as if someone was watching over him. Second of all, how should he start a new life? He had not been anything but a counselor to Prince John. His 'sir' status was obviously no more so being a knight is just, in all probability, downright impossible. Lastly, how should he get to London? It was the logical thing to do, but he needed to get out of here. He needed a disguise.

He slithered in a familiar part of the forest and looked at the surroundings. Suddenly, a spark lit up and his smile widened. He remembered to save in rainy day just in case something bad happens. Back then, when he was counselor, he would take some of his earnings and dump it on his secret hiding place like a treasure chest. This place was it. There was one problem. Being a snake had its disadvantages and he used a shovel with great difficulty. So, what more if he did not have a shovel with him? He searched around hoping to find something useful. He suddenly found a stick that somehow resembled a shovel.

"This will do."

He started shoving it the ground. All day he just thought of three things: X marks the spot, shove it in the ground, repeat the process until the treasure is found. It took him half a day. His face was covered with sweat, but he hardly complained. He did not stop. What mattered to him was the money he hid. Being a counselor of Prince John is no easy task. He was always bossed around by him, always does things for him even if they were not feasible, but he always endured. Today, that perseverance was about to pay off as he shoved the last of the earth and held with him a sack of gold. A smile spread across his features.

He continued to walk around the darkened path as the sun had already set. It was good. The darkness gave him a low profile on his journey to London. As he continued to slither, he noticed a shop that gave his lucky break. It was a costume and cloth shop and it was still open.

He entered the shop and saw an old rabbit at the counter. "Can I… do I know you from somewhere?" The rabbit asked.

The snake was surprised at the last question thinking he might know that he was wanted. "I… I'm sorry but I'm not from here."

"Oh. Can I help you then?"

A few moments later, the snake got out of the shop wearing his new attire. What made him really different was the wig he had purchased. He was happy as it would be much easier to travel to London. He then saw a familiar box wrapped around like a package lying in front of him.

"I like the new hair Hiss."

Hiss was shocked. He looked around and saw a snake that looked similar to him. "You, what are you doing here?" Hiss asked.

"Me? Just checking you out." The snake said.

"Get away from me, Diss. You're the reason why I got kicked out of Oxford."

"You were proposing that God has nothing to do with medical science. I'd rather see you expelled than excommunicated. And besides, that's not how you treat someone who just got you out of prison."

Those words stunned Hiss. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's right. I was the one who sent you those gifts."

Hiss took time to swallow Diss' words. "XXX. So, that was you." He then relaxed his face. "I'm… sorry I misjudged you."

Diss smiled. "Glad that's over. Now, where were you going?"

"London."

"Hold on. You're not going to London. You're coming with me."

Hiss looked puzzled "To where?"

"Nottingham."

Hiss' eyes grew wide. "You're kidding me, are you? I'm not going back there. I'm wanted."

"You're a freeman now, Hiss. As long as you have that outfit, no one is going to know it's you."

Diss then grabbed the package.

"What's in that thing anyway?" Hiss asked wondering what was in the package.

"Same old stuff. Ammonium nitrate in powdered form mixed with hydrogen. When you opened the box, the hydrogen reacts with the oxygen in the air, creating a fire that would cause the powdered nitrate to detonate."

"Hmmm... something tells me I should've gotten you kicked out of Oxford as well."

"I guess great minds think alike Hiss."

"Witch."

"Heretic."

They both smiled at each other's comment. And with that, they both got back on the road to Nottingham.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you can suspend your disbelief on this :P.

What's In a Name

Nottingham was a small quiet town that had potential. After Prince John, known alias PJ, was brought to prison, things just fell into place. Taxes went to bearable levels leading to more savings, more savings led to more consumption, more consumption means more jobs, more jobs mean more people were lifted out of poverty. Nottingham had potential indeed, but it was still at the early stages of its reform. Diss and Hiss stopped by the local coffee shop and ordered… tea. Hiss still seemed to be shaking. People he knew were walking down the bustling street. Diss noticed the table was vibrating.

"Relax Hiss. You've got a good make-up."

"Don't call me that!"

A female dog just stared at them. "Ahem. You're tea is ready."

Diss took the tea and had a sip. "Thank you dear." The female left. Diss just continued sipping his tea. "What should I call you then?"

Hiss thought for a while. It is, after all, just thinking of a new name. It sounds so simple, and yet, there are a lot of names out there. "I was thinking of four letters." Four letters sound simple. Then again, that is four blanks which is 26 raised to fourth power which is about 456,976 names to think of. Wait a minute. On a two vowel-two consonant and one vowel-three consonant configuration, there are possibly 218,295 possible names since of the six possible cases on the first, only three seemed common while of the 4 possible on the latter, all four cases were common. Then again, Hiss felt that a one vowel-three consonant configuration would do. That means one blank would have five possible letters while the other three would have 21. That means 5 x 21 raised to the third power multiplied by four possible configurations, which is about 185,220 names, but it is 185,219 since the name Hiss is no longer on the list. Well that made things simpler, right? Then again, that is still a very daunting number and the thought of it made Hiss unable to think of a name.

Diss just opened his mouth for a suggestion. "What about Miss?"

"You must be joking. I'm not going to use Miss for a name. That's a girly name." So that is about 185,218 more to go. "Uh… Niss?"

"What about Kiss?"

"Stop giving me girly names."

"Piss?"

"Okay, just stop it."

"Well I can't call you 'you know who'. What should I call you then?"

The church bells were ringing from a distance. Hiss looked at Diss with a bit of puzzle. "Is it Sunday today?"

"Why yes it is."

"Good. Some peace and quiet might do me goo…"

"Hold on there. Maybe a little faith in the Lord might just give you inspiration."

"I told you, Diss. I believe in God, but I just think that God shouldn't be the main basis for physical recovery."

"Let's just go. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity, my self-respect."

With that, they went to the church where Friar Tuck was to make a sermon. Everyone in Nottingham seems to have attended. Otto was there, Skippy and his bunny family were there too, so was Allan-A-Dale. Hiss was nervous for there were four people present that could potentially blow his cover: Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John and King Richard. Worse still, Robin preferred to sit with the common man. The place was packed and Robin tried to look for a seat. A few people tried to offer theirs but he refused saying that he can manage. Eventually, he found one at somewhere near the back… beside where Diss and Hiss are sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" Robin asked.

Hiss looked at Diss telling him to say that the seat is taken. "Why not at all." Diss replied. Hiss pulled Diss near him. "What is wrong with you?!" He whispered. "He's my arch-enemy."

"I like to keep my friends close… and my enemies closer."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Robin was then elated to get a nod from both serpents with the other nodding weakly. "Have we met before?"

Hiss was surprised. "Uh… Uh… No, I'm just new here."

"Visitors? Would you like me to show you gentlemen around?"

Hiss was hesitant giving Robin the thumbs down before Diss would say something otherwise. "No No I think we can manage."

It was a close call, but perhaps it was not that close. Robin hinted a sense of relief when he refused. Also, he noticed a sense of tension with his words despite the calmness of their conversation. It may have been his medical intuition and Robin may have tried to hide it, but Hiss somewhat noticed how restless he was. What's he been doing, he thought. The mass seemed to calm him down a bit though.

The mass had been going on for about thirty minutes. Then, it was time for offering some money to the poor box. Everyone seemed inclined to offer as they wanted to make Nottingham a better place. Hiss and Diss just watched at the back and noticed Robin about to leave his seat to line-up for the poor box. He then stopped and looked at the two serpents and made a simple smile. "Would you like to come and offer some at the poor box, if you don't mind of course?"

Hiss did not feel like giving money. He had just gotten it. "I don't know. I'm a little hesitant."

"Oh come on Hi uh… mate. It's not like your gonna give a lot."

Hiss made a face to Diss, but then, he agreed to come with Robin. Coincidentally, they lined up just when Little John came. "Hey Johnny, I'd like you to meet uh… I didn't catch your name."

"Uh… I'm Criss."

"Criss huh? Well anyway, he's not from here."

Hiss then shook Little John's hand. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh… I get that a lot." Hiss then made a smile.

"Oh I like this guy, Rob."

"Me too."

Hiss could not believe his luck but Diss was right. His disguise was so good, not even Robin Hood himself, a master of disguise, was unable to tell it is him. Hiss smiled.

King Richard donated a huge amount of gold to which Friar Tuck smiles. He then goes back to the line to the point where Robin, Little John and Hiss where. Suddenly, King Richard felt a sudden jolt in his chest and falls down in front of the three. "Help." The three were surprised to see the beloved king fall. Everyone was in shock to see this in front of their very eyes. Hiss just stood there not wanting to do anything. He felt that justice, in some twist of events, was served. To Hiss, everything was moving in slow-motion. Almost everyone cried. Robin and John tried to help the king out but their lack of medical expertise could only get them this much. He then looked toward Friar Tuck who appears to be praying. He suddenly remembered about his ordeal in Oxford. "Not this time." Hiss then sprung forward to the downed king and decided to offer his medical assistance.

"Robin, press the center of his chest."

Robin followed it. "Like this?"

"Good, just keep doing that."

"What happened to him?" Little John asked worriedly.

"He's got a heart attack and we need to restart his heart." Hiss used mouth to mouth resuscitation to try to revive King Richard. "Diss, come over here." Diss then came over to them. "Diss,don't lie to me but do you think you can make an amplified dry cell."

"How much you need?"

"About fifty volts. Hurry, we probably got less than a minute to do this."

Diss and Hiss were way ahead of their time. They have experimented in methods of their own field that may seem modern in the present time, but back then, they were very unorthodox as they have been hardly tested on any patient. Making a dry cell battery was definitely way ahead of their time but years of experimentation had caused Diss to perfect a way to do the procedures in less than a minute or so. He always carried dangerous chemicals to prepare for something like this that preparing for a rainy day seems to be an understatement. Hiss then asked the crowd. "Does anyone have copper plates?"

A hound then immediately replied. It was Otto. "I got copper plates here." He then showed it to Hiss. "This will do."

It was a matter of time. Diss then alerted Hiss that the device was completed. "That was fast."

"Here are some wires." Diss added.

Diss and Hiss then attached the two copper plates from the wire and told Robin to stand clear. "Clear!" Hiss and Diss hurriedly attached the plates to King Richard's chest. They may have been ahead of their time, but unfortunately, they left one small detail. Hiss and Diss forgot about insulation and the moment the plates attached to Richard, a sudden jolt came to the three. The force created by the sudden flow of current caused the two serpents to fly upward and sideward in opposite directions. The crowd stood quiet. Hiss and Diss slowly emerged burnt with Hiss' wig radiating outward from the static. "Did it work?" Suddenly, they heard Richard coughing violently and breathing. He then came to. The practice, though daring and somewhat crude, had worked. The crowd rejoiced as Robin and Little John helped their beloved king to get back to his feet.

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"You had a heart attack, my Lord, but you were revived by these two visitors." Robin showed him the two serpents.

Richard noticed the two and approached them. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Hiss replied. Their was still some static discharge left from his wig.

Richard gave out a small laugh. Then, his face turned serious. "Gentlemen, I give you my thanks. Is there any way I can repay you sir…"

Diss and Hiss just looked at the king. "Uhhh… Diss." Hiss then raised his voice. "… Criss."

Maid Marian soon came up with an idea. "I know. We can throw a party in your honor."

"Great idea, Marian." With that, Richard, along with Robin, John and Marian, leave the Church. The crowd begins to dissipate.

Diss looked at Criss. "That's five letters."

"How would you even know?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, this is the first update of 2009 and what better way to start it with a party.

One is Too Much

It was sunset.

In the castle, the tables were set and food was prepared for the night party. Everyone was invited and for a moment, not many even seemed to care that Hiss had escaped recently. All were just grateful that their king could live to see another day. Criss and Diss were the guest of honor and they sat beside the king. Criss was a bit nervous. Then again, he thought that no one even noticed who he was underneath the mask. At one point earlier, Criss and Diss were just standing outside one of the buildings just minding their own business. Skippy, along with his siblings and friends suddenly approached the snake.

"Hey, it's Hiss." Skippy said.

Criss suddenly shook in horror and leaped behind the column. The kids slowly approach Diss. "Hey, kids. What are you all doing here?"

"We're preparing for the celebration silly?" Sis replied.

"Mister, why is Criss hiding behind the wall?" Tagalong asked.

Diss looked at Criss. "Are they gone?" Criss asked. "Probably afraid of you know who." Diss winked. "Try to avoid saying that name to him."

Skippy then approached the frightened snake. "It's okay Mister Criss. Hiss isn't really here. I was just pointing to that poster where you're hiding now."

Hiss looked in front of him. There was a wanted poster of him. "Oh." He then played along. "I… I thought he was here. He did use to work here you know."

"Mister Criss, are you related to him? I mean you are a snake just like him." Skippy asked.

"Uh… gee. I think Diss and I have to move on now. Now you kids better go or the folks will be worried." They then left hurriedly. Diss was just laughing silently but noticeable. "What's so funny?" Criss asked. "You, afraid of a poster, afraid of children and afraid of yourself."

Back at the celebration, everyone was having a good time. There was a lot of dancing, a lot of eating, a lot of talking and a lot of laughing. Marian suddenly stood, grabbed Robin's right hand and pulled him up effortlessly. She then ran as fast as she could away from the table. "My love, where are you taking me?" She brought them to the dance floor and unexpectedly kissed him. Robin's eyes widened with satisfaction. "I can brighten your mood today." They started dancing. "Whatever you say, dear." Robin smiled. The bunnies looked at the two lovebirds. "Aw… so romantic." Sis said with her arms making a romantic gesture.

Criss looked around at the palace. He then stopped as he looked at a familiar painting of Prince John when he ruled as King. Nostalgia. He remembered those times when he was in here. How he missed those times. How he need not worry of basic necessities. Life in prison was rather harsh for him. Summer was hot, winter was cold, and food was scarce. But he was cold-blooded and he would brave these things. Still, he was afraid to go back there. At one point, he could hear John counting hair as if it were taxes, taxes, taxes. He thought John lost his mind and his was coming soon. He spent his time reflecting on the mistakes, but he kept remembering the good old times and how he missed them. All he could ever want is here and he could never go back. So near, and yet so far.

"I see you've found the portrait of my brother."

The serpent did not budge to look at King Richard. "Sire, is he well?"

"He's being treated fairly. You should not worry about him. He spoiled England's riches and I had no choice but to send him to prison."

"Forgive me to question your judgment. I know he's done great wrongs, but wouldn't you say that was a rather cruel punishment?"

"I actually did him a favor. He should've been hanged for his crimes… but he is my brother." The lion made a curious look. "Do you know something about him?"

Criss just stared at the painting. "None, sire. None that you don't know of." He said as he slowly walked away.

"Uh… Doctor Criss…"

Criss stopped by those words. He had always wanted the title to be called doctor. He slowly looked back at the king. "Yes, sire?"

Richard tried gulped hoping that this would work. "I was impressed with what you did earlier and for that, I am truly grateful. Tell me, where is your next destination?"

Criss thought of where he was getting with this. The question made him think. Where was he going? He was about to go to London until Diss stopped him. Why he did that, he will never know. "Just around I guess."

"A man without a plan I see. Tell me. Would you like to be my doctor here in Nottingham?"

Hiss was surprised with the offer. He almost leapt with joy. He can finally practice medicine and it was coming straight from the king's lips. That moment, he took back everything he said about justice being served to Richard as karma would bring Criss a second chance… a second life. "I… I don't know what to say. I… humbly accept." He bowed his head in excitement. Richard was glad. "Good, now let's get out and have a little fun now, shall we?" Richard said as he walked down to the crowd outside. "Yeah… uhm… hold on a sec."

He ran looking to the party grounds looking for Diss, but he was nowhere to be seen. He then looked around the castle. Then, he saw him about to leave the castle to the drawing bridge. "Diss, where do you think you're going?"

Diss was surprised to see Criss. "Uh… gee… well…"

Criss cut him. "Nevermind. Guess what, I'll finally get to do my practice."

"Good for you, Criss. So when do you get to start?"

"I don't know. Probably as soon as I get a place to work I guess. I was thinking. Would you like to come and stay with me… to show my appreciation for what you've done."

"I don't understand."

"Diss, if you had not freed me, forced me to go to Nottingham, forced me to go to church, forced me to donate money, then all this would never have happened."

Diss felt touch. "Wow, I… don't know what to say. Yeah, why not."

"Great. Well, see you then, Diss. Got a party I'm not missing out on." Criss slithered back to the castle.

Back at the castle, Hiss partied. He suddenly sprung up and literally became a party animal. At one point, Hiss joined an ale drinking competition. The challengers are Robin Hood, Little John, Alan, and Otto. Robin was forced to go when Marian had asked her to. He eventually agreed and told Little John to come in. Friar Tuck played as a referee.

"So the rules are simple. To proceed to the next round, one must consume this entire barrel of ale. Whoever is the last person to survive, wins."

"So may the best man win." Robin shook everyone's hand. He then went to Criss. "Sorry, got no hands."

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone went to their ready stance.

"Go!"

They all started consuming the alcohol inside the container. Everyone used their hand to gulp the ale to their mouths but Hiss jumped inside and swam. Alan was three-quarters done when he fell to the ground "Ti ta ti ti ti ti ti tow/ Ti ta ti ti tow/ Ti ta ti ta ti to ti to ti to ti ti ti ti ta ti tow". "You're out!" Tuck yelled as two guards pulled him out. Everyone was singing Whistle Stop during the rest of the competition. Soon, Otto fell face-flat to the table. "You're out!" The round finished with Hiss, Robin and Little John consuming all their ale.

Then, the second round started and they all started to consume the ale again. Little John was a good contender when it comes to ale drinking contests, which is why it was a surprise that he broke to the pressure as he fell down drunk. "He must've had too much before the event." Hiss said. "I guess it's you and me now, doctor."

_First seventeen seconds of Dimension by Wolfmother plays_

_Wa…_

They both continued as the night went on and on… and… on… and on and… on….

Criss and Little John walked around the town after being totally wasted from the competition. "Sorry you lost, Cr… Criss."

"No need. I… was no… match to Robin." They reach a small corner. "Thanks for… helping me find a… place to stay."

"It was no…" Little John tripped on a crack on a sidewalk.

"John? John? Where are you?"

Little John was swimming on a pile of papers. He tried to get up and noticed a flyer. It was Hiss' wanted poster. Hiss saw Little John on the floor. "What are you doing?"

Little John looked at the poster, then looked at Criss. Look at the poster, then looked at Criss. Look at the poster, then looked at Criss. He did it several times until he noticed something suspicious. "Hey, wait a minute. Criss?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you were fa…famous."

"Really, let me look at that." Criss approached the bear and took from him the flyer. "Well what do you know… I am famous."

"And you just got here."

"I know."

They went on and on. Despite being intoxicated, the found a vacant building that was up for rent. It had a lousy bedroom, but he can fix that the next day. Criss then gave Little John a small message before leaving. "Tell… Diss that I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. For those who don't review, thanks for viewing... though it would be nice that you review hehe. It's not much, but I'm glad either way. This is a rather short one and I think it's just so so. Thanks Luiz4200 for your far reaching support :P. I'll try to make that ADJL fic soon ; ). Lemme just watch that CSI episode again :))).

Sorry for the informalities. Now on with the story!

Inspiration

Robin woke up in his bed having this large headache. The sun had already risen. Beside him lay his wife totally awake with her eyes wide open.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Wow." She just said. She was smiling.

Robin just looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What's so great, my love?"

Marian giggled. "Oh, well…"

_The night before_

_Robin won the competition, but he was so drunk that he hardly noticed his victory. Skippy and his friends soon approach him. "Congratulations, Robin Hood." Skippy greeted._

_"Yeah… thanks for the lovely complement little gerbil."_

_Skippy's friends laugh a bit at the reply. "Are you okay?"_

_"Better…" Robin tried to walk but he fell to the ground. "I'm king of the world!" He said lying on the ground moving his hands and legs like he was making a snow angel._

_Marian was at her room when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and was surprised to see her husband being carried by a bunch of kids. "Hello dear." Robin said in a somewhat cheery tone._

_"Oh dear, now I know what he meant when he gets drunk. Guess that was a bad idea."_

_"Lady Marian, we saw him lying on the ground." Skippy said._

_"I'll take it from here, kids. Hope he didn't give you a hard time."_

_"Not at all." They then left._

_Marian was getting ready for bed. She changed to her night clothing. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed her. "Robin? What are yo…" He then kissed her. "Robin… Oh Robin." The night went wild. Marian had never seen Robin's very wild side. Whatever happened, it was one of the best nights of her life. They both exchanged their love. "Oh God, maybe getting you drunk wasn't a bad idea."_

Robin just stared at her. "We did that?"

Two guards soon came in the room and slammed the door. "What is it now?!" They both yelled. The guards just stared at each other.

Robin was at the throne with King Richard. "My brother has escaped."

Robin was shocked. "What?"

Criss slowly woke up in his new home. He had not fixed it yet. It was a crumby but cozy place. The building was not that large. It was a medium-sized two-story house. Still, he acted as if it was moving around a large castle. He was dancing around with a smile on his face. "Finally, I'm no longer on the run… ahhh!" He stopped dancing. He was shocked to see Diss in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Diss asked.

"Uh…"

Diss looked around. "Not too shabby, my friend."

"I know. It's a two-story building and it's got two-bedrooms with a bathroom on both floors."

"Not too shabby indeed."

They slowly fix the lower floor which Criss turned to a private clinic. Diss turned part of the second floor to a lab. Criss needed the lab so that he could have access to make medicine. They refurbished the floor, fixed the windows, and bought some furniture. It took a few days to fix the house.

The final touches were completed. Criss and Diss went outside and looked their new home. It looked new and a bit different from the other houses. "Beautiful, ain't it?" Criss asked.

"Sure is."

"Doctor Criss is now open… for… business."

It was early morning when he opened. Then, it was mid-afternoon. Diss came down to check on Criss. "So, how's business?"

"Not so good. I haven't gotten a single patient yet."

"Well, you're not really in the business of business. Besides, you did just open you know? It takes time for people to realize what you do."

"You do know we just saved the king? I'm sure they know us well."

"But it's possible they don't know where your establishment is."

Hiss thought for a moment. "You know what? You're right. I need a marketing plan."

"How about we go outside and get some inspiration."

Again, they both look at their house which still look good even on mid-afternoon.

Criss looked on the other side and noticed that Otto was across the street looking at their new house. Criss decided to walk across the street to have a friendly chat with him. "Otto, what do you think?"

"That sure is a lovely place ya' got there Criss."

Diss looked across the street and observed their conversation. They were having a normal friendly neighborhood chat. From a far, he noticed that Criss saw Otto holding some kind of flyer. He could read from Criss' face that he was shocked. The conversation went for a while and ended when Otto walked away. He then came back to him across the street.

"What happened?" Diss asked.

"Did you know that Prince John escaped?"

"How?"

"I don't know? Otto just told me that there was a break-in after the party three days ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Which reminds me, where did you go during the party?"

"You must be getting suspicious… 'Hiss'. I ate so much back there that I took a walk around the town."

"Oh right. I gotta admit. I'm speaking from my experience here. When it comes to feasts, Nottingham doesn't disappoint." Criss started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"The local shop. Got some inspiration from my conversation with Otto."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter might be boring since it doesn't have that much of a significance, but there is one part here that will be significant for the following chapters. You might get it.

The Business of Getting Started

Criss and Diss entered the local shop and looked around. The shop had a simple layout. There was nothing in the center of the shop. All the books were arranged in a way in shelves that surround all three corners of the 4 by 4. The last corner displayed some of the art supplies. It was also much larger than Criss' clinic. There were quite a few people inside, but they just looked around. Diss was amazed at the voluminous number of texts. "This place is a vault. No buyers at all." Diss quietly whispered. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure things will pick up though." The two head straight to the desk counter with Criss hitting a small bell with his tail. A goat approaches the counter. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

After the purchase, they leave the shop and walk back to their house. With them, they carried lots of paper, paint and brushes.

"Can you explain again your plan Criss?"

"You know about that paper Otto showed me? The wanted poster about Prince John?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"The entire village knew immediately about what happened."

"Except us."

"Yeah. Well, we didn't go out, did we?"

"No we didn't."

"Diss, the poster is how they found out that he escaped."

"I hope you're not suggesting that we…"

"Come on. It's just writing a poster."

"Hundreds of copies of a poster."

"Come on Diss. Help me out here."

Diss rolled his eyes. Seeing that they have gone this far. "Let's just go." He then went a bit ahead of Criss in an upset tone. Criss smiled at Diss' surrender.

"Thanks. You're the best."

"I just hope that your business is worth it. I want a piece of the pie."

The sun had set when they arrived in the house. They immediately went to Criss' clinic. Criss laid down on the floor thinking of something to write.

"So what do you want to write there?" Diss asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really that creative."

"I'm not sleeping late for this."

"What should I write then?"

Diss thought for a moment. "You should write something the people will want." He then sat on a small chair. "But most importantly, write something the people will need."

Criss stood up from the floor. "Wait, maybe I should do this some other time. I'm not really sure what they need. Thanks for assisting me."

"Hey, I'm here anytime you need me."

"Really? I thought…"

"I was only joking Criss."

"Oh? Then we better get ready for tomorrow then."

The next day, the two head off around Nottingham. First on the map was the busy marketplace where people usually go. They walked around the busy place and seeing familiar faces.

"You see that bunny over there?"

Diss looked at a bunch of bunnies walking with their mother. "The one with the hat? Isn't that Skippy?"

"Yeah. Notice how short he is."

"And skinny too."

"Judging by his age, he should be a three inches taller."

"Malnourished?"

"Exactly."

"You know, the point of knowing what they need is by asking them what they need."

"I know, but it is easier to just observe."

"You're making an intelligent guess."

"A guess backed by observation and medical knowledge. Look at his siblings."

Diss noticed the others were not as plump either. "You're good at this, aren't you?"

Criss made a slight grin to the other snake. He then looked at a dog passing by the to buy some vegetables. It was Otto. "You see Otto. Notice how he walks. You can tell that he's almost fully recovered from a leg injury." He then points to another character. "Toby, the turtle. Notice how big his glasses are? Yet look at the way he walks. Either he has cataracts or he just has a pair of lousy glasses."

"So what do you think they need the most?"

Hiss looks around one more time and notices the bunnies once more. "Look at what they're buying. It's hardly enough."

Mother Rabbit then notices someone familiar as she tells her children to look at something. The children suddenly rejoice as the others around the place notice what the fuss was about. Criss and Diss look turn their heads and saw that the fuss was none other than Marian walking to the market with Klucky. Everyone around her started to whisper. It was typical when someone of royalty would come to a place where common folks would flock around. Hiss just looked at her with a keen eye and that medical intuition. Something about her was different. "Could it be?"

"What's that?"

Hiss just continued to watch her. The way she moved, the way he thinks she seems to feel. Something seemed to have happened during the four days they had missed her. She then faced the serpent. She was flattered as she waved her hand seductively even if it was just a simple gesture of saying hello. He just looked at her, unaware that someone had been calling his attention.

"Criss… Criss…" Diss started snapping his tail. "Hey."

Criss snapped out of the spell he was under and looked at Diss.

"She's already married you know."

Criss then looked back to face the vixen. She slowly walked away to another part of the market to follow the hen.

"Criss?"

"Yeah." He slowly slithered away from the marketplace with the other snake.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"So, got everything you need?"

"Yeah."

They returned to their home once again and began the work on their posters. It took the rest of the afternoon and they were still not yet finish. It was only a few hours after sunset that they finished everything. Criss, with the help of Diss, distributed the posters all night to all of the strategic places around Nottingham. When they placed all of the posters, they returned to their house once more to get some sleep. It was early morning and they needed the rest for what lies ahead of them.

Sunrise came and the people of Nottingham once again slowly move out of their homes. Inside the Criss residence, the two snakes continued their slumber. Criss slept on a comfy couch while Diss slept in a basket with the pillows propped up. Diss slowly got up and realized it had been a few hours after sunrise. He went to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. When he opened the windows, his eyes popped out at the sight he saw before him.

"Uh… Criss."

Criss slowly woke up making some noise and feeling a bit grouchy. "What is it Diss?"

Diss just pointed outside the window. When Criss looked outside, he too could not help but be shocked at the sight he saw. Outside was a crowd of people all waiting for something as they stay around their residence.

"Any chance they might have read your poster?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sherry

The days turned into weeks. Criss' clinic was beginning to rise and Nottingham is beginning to notice. The town does not have such a high population count but the majority was poor. Criss gave the people an easier access to health services and so, he gave birth to the term affordable healthcare in Nottingham. Diss also made good progress in his lab. He was close to making a breakthrough on some work he had been doing for years. Criss had been dying to know what he was making, but he just would not say it.

"I'm still not ready to release it."

"But when Diss? When will you be ready?"

Things were going great for the snake. Sometimes, King Richard would call him to the castle to do some weekly check-ups. It had been his second visit to the castle as a doctor.

One day, Mother Rabbit left Skippy to Criss for some consultation while she would buy some vegetables. She wanted to stay with Skippy but Criss assured his safety. He also promised her that he would get Skippy as healthy as he can be. He was very confident that he did the same thing for the other children.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Skippy thought of it for a while. He looked up and remembered about the hat Robin gave to him. "I want to be the best archer there is. Just like Robin."

Criss chuckled. "He really is your idol isn't he?"

"Yes sir. Robin and I are best buds."

"Ha ha ha. No no no. Little John would be furious."

"Little John and I are friends too."

Hiss smiled at the boy. "You got a lot of ambition, son. And that's a good thing." Criss continued to read his charts. "At this age, you're supposed to be growing a lot faster."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh no. It's not a big problem at all. I believe you just lack proper nutrition and all that." Criss started to lift a feathered pen and dipped it to an bottle of Indian ink. "Diss and I have been trying this new medicine. It's not really medicine but a supplement…" Criss' writing shook greatly when an explosion rocked the house. Criss grabbed Skippy's hand as they went below his desk. When the shaking subsided, Criss checked on Skippy to see if he was alright. "You alright?" Skippy just nodded his head. Criss soon got out of his desk and climbed the stairs while Skippy followed. When he opened Diss' room, he saw the room was a mess. Everything seemed to be broken. Skippy looked around as well. "Cool." In the center was a stick covered in a black soot. The stick suddenly opened his eyes. Diss just smiled. Criss just stared at the mess before looking at him. "You know what. I don't even want to know." Diss just continued to smile. "Fair enough." Criss faced the little bunny.

"I think this will be it for the day. Let's just reschedule."

"But can't I stay any longer?"

"Your mom might get mad when she sees this mess. Oh and speaking of your mother, don't tell her about this little incident okay."

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Good. Now run along."

Skippy agreed. He climbed down the stairs and headed toward the door. He looked outside and noticed that the windows were not blown off despite the loud bang.

Criss was still upstairs with Diss. A few hours had passed when they finally cleaned up the room. In fact, it did not seem that an explosion explosion even occured. "I think we better call it a day."

"No. No. I need to finish this."

"You know what, I'm getting curious. What are you making?"

"Okay okay. It's my secret project. And now, it's in ashes."

After hearing that reply, Criss just sat beside Diss. "I'm hungry. Wanna eat something?"

Criss and Diss were in some diner somewhere around Nottingham. The name of the diner was odd in some way as it was called Cherif. Diss thought the place was French. And yet, nothing in the place points to any French aesthetics. In fact, It turned out to be a diner and a pub. They took their seat and had a little chat.

"Diss, one of my patients needs that thing I've been telling you about. I think this supplement thing will be big success in the market. It's also very affordable. How does the name vitamins sound?" Diss did not reply. His head was just low with the recent incident obviously bothering him. "Not all is lost, Diss. If I didn't know you any better, you always took notes."

"Well, yeah. But my lab."

"We can buy new equipment tomorrow. You'll get back to whatever in God's name you were doing."

"Thanks, old friend. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Look, I'm really sorry I got you out of Oxford."

"That was a long time ago. I don't even care about that anymore. What matters most are the things we do now."

The waiter suddenly cut in their conversation. "What can I get for you boys?" He said with a somewhat southern accent.

"We'll have the mild ale good si…" Criss stopped when he got a better look of the waiter. He was a large wolf and wore an apron. Apparently, the apron's thread extended since his waist line was too large. He had a dark gray fur and a curious look on his face. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, he gets that a lot." Diss said trying to cover Criss' identity.

Criss just looked at the wolf with his jaws dropped, dumbfounded at what he saw. "Sheriff?"

"Hiss?"

Diss just looked at the two. "Well this is a surprise."

Criss, Diss and the Sheriff were inside the kitchen area of the diner pub. He had closed early due to this startling coincidence. He got a bottle of Xeres, now known as Sherry, and placed it in three wine glasses. He offered the two to them.

"Fancy for a pub." Diss complemented.

"Well, this job pays you know. Criss here knows that I'm the kind of guy that sticks close to where the money's at."

"You do know the king is making a decree of some kind to control drinking amongst the populace. It's bad for your business."

"Well that's stealing money away from me." He said sarcastically. "Now I know how it feels like to be taxed." He chuckled. "But I don't mind really. If my alcohol business goes down, my diner is still here to stay." Criss looked at the wolf with a bit of a smile but the wolf knew that something was bothering him. "Is something wrong?"

"How did you get out of prison?"

"I didn't get out Hiss. King Richard pardoned me."

"Really? When?"

"About three months ago."

"No wonder I haven't seen you since."

The Sheriff took a sip from his wine glass. "What about you Hiss, for a guy who's on the run, you sure seem pretty calm."

"Don't call him that. He's got a new name. Call him Criss."

"Oh really. Criss. I like that." Then it suddenly hit him. "Wait a minute. It was you who saved the king, wasn't it?"

"Oh, you know that. Actually, it was me and Diss." Criss took another sip of the Sherry. "You know what. I didn't see you in the party back then."

"Don't forget Criss, despite being pardoned, the people still hate me. They still think I should be in prison you know?" The Sheriff took another sip. "You know the Xeres was made somewhere in Spain, in the town of Jerez to be exact. Founded by the Phoenicians, passed on to the Romans, the Muslims, then to Spain. It has a vivid history for an exquisite wine such as this. And yet, it is so fragile. The grapes had to be planted on the right soil, the climate had to be right, the storage needed to be safe and the temperature had to be favorable. It was a lot of work and yet, people still made them all this time. It didn't matter to them that it was a lot of hard work. All they wanted was to get a chance to taste its sweet flavor. Truly a wine fit for its price. It's no wonder it's the best wine in my book."

Criss gave out a small laugh. "And I thought there was nothing in your head." He took another sip.

"Well, you'd be surprised how smart I get when I'm drunk."

Diss then lifted his tail along with the wine glass. "Cheers. To being drunk."

"Cheers." The other two said simultaneously.

They exchanged their conversations, telling each other their stories. By this time, they had consumed half the bottle. At one point, the Sheriff could not help but ask this question. "How's Prince John?"

Criss sighed. "The last time I checked, not so good."

Diss wondered by what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"There was one point that I thought he was crazy. And his cell being beside mine just gave me the chills."

"That's too bad." The wolf said.

The night continued on. Eventually, they finished the bottle and thought of calling it a day. Diss let out his tail to shake his hand. "Thanks for the drink, Sheriff."

"Not at all partner. And by the way, call me Philip."

The next day, Criss and Diss woke up early to buy some supplies to replace the broken equipment of yesterday's mishap. Unfortunately, the only distributor were those coming from London. And so, they hired a messenger to travel to London and retrieve the materials needed. Eventually, Diss decided to accompany the messenger so that he can get his preferences. Criss was now all alone. No one visited him at first, but it did not turn out to be a boring day after all. Just about mid-afternoon, a familiar couple dropped by for a visit. Robin and Marian held each other's hand as they walk inside clinic. Criss immediately took notice of their presence. "Sir Robin and Maid Marian, have a seat."

"Good afternoon doctor. I hope we're not bothering you."

"It's alright. I have been expecting you."

Robin was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Robin, could you excuse us. I would like to talk to your wife for a while."

Robin felt a bit worried. "Is my wife alright?"

"Perfectly."

Marian then interrupted. "But doctor, I've been feeling a bit strange lately. Surely I am not perfectly alright. I recently had this spike in my blood pressure and I have a bit of a difficult time breathing."

"She's also been sweating a lot lately."

"I've noticed. She's also seems to gain a bit of weight." The room was calm. Robin had the right to worry over her wife as the two exchanged worried looks. The serpent sighed and just got straight to the point… sort of. "You have a parasite."

The two were shocked. "This can't be right."

"It's perfectly right. In fact, you might have at least six to twelve of them and they are at least three weeks old, probably after the party. I guess this goes to show how Robin is a good mate for you."

Robin and Marian slowly realized that this was a different kind of parasite. "You mean…"

"Oh yes. You give these parasites names and you have to spend a huge amount of time for them. Not really that bad, they are a bundle of joy. Congratulations, might I suggest that you get another nanny?"

And from that moment, the two's faces lit up with joy. They were having parasites, six to twelve of them. The joyfulness echoed around the room as the couple hugged each other. Then, Marian hugged the snake tightly around her arms. And from that moment, all Criss could think about was the sweet tasting Sherry he had last night. The two had such a colorful history with the highs and lows of their life. Their relationship was delicate, and yet, it did not matter. And like a Sherry, they now get to experience the sweet joys of being a family.

A/N: … :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This one is a bit short. Sorry guys for the delay. We had this test in our Strength of Materials and Engineering Survey just yesterday and today. What are the odds? Anyway, looks like reality is catching up and I cannot sustain an update every week. I might be able to update once every two weeks :(.

The Road Not Taken

News spread quickly about Marian's pregnancy. Criss could tell. He was at the market to buy some groceries and he could not help but overhear the conversations going around. Though they spoke in whispers, he could hear the words Robin and Marian and some giggling. He passed by the blacksmith and the heard the same thing. He eventually went back to the Cherif. He had to come back. Maybe it was the addiction. Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say. He has tasted Sherry before but it was only two days ago when he revisited the wine that it tasted so much sweeter. Criss entered the pub and immediately went straight to Philip.

"Philip, you still got that Sherry with you?"

"Sure Criss. Why? You want to have another?"

Criss just nodded his head.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Criss was puzzled. "What do you mean sorry?"

"I run diner all the time, but the pub opens at eight o'clock in the evening. If you want to have a drink, you have to be here at this time."

"Come on Philip. Has our many years of working together not mean anything to you?"

"Don't be like that partner. I think you're hooked to this stuff."

"Hooked? Me? No no no. I just haven't had Xeres for a while now. I mean I'll get over it… eventually."

"Sorry man. You know I'd like to give you some but I don't make the rules. You'll have to come back later."

"Well what am I supposed to do after this long time?"

"Don't you have a clinic to run?"

"Things are a bit slow today, so I closed it for a while."

"I don't think you're supposed to close a clinic."

"Well I'm learnig."

"What about Diss?"

"He won't come back until later."

"Look, I can't give you anything right now."

"Alright. Alright. I'll just go home then."

Criss walked home on a dirt road passed by a forested area. It was autumn and the leaves started to change color. He walked into the path and just appreciated the beauty of the place. Criss loved the scene of autumn as everything seemed to be much more colorful. He could not help but wonder about the peacefulness of the route. In fact, it was a bit too quiet. Criss continued slithering through but as he went deeper and deeper he felt a sense of tension. Somehow, from his point of view, he was alone, but he had this gut feeling that he was with someone as if, someone was watching him carefully. He stopped walking for a moment as he scanned the area surrounding him. "Hello?" No one responded but the calm breeze of tree branches swaying with the air. Criss listened to the wind as if the wind was saying something to him, but every whisper of the wind left no meaning. It was just a gentle howl of the wind, and yet Criss got the chills. He decided to take a slight detour and head toward a nearby creek. He walked the detour with the tension in his heart not letting down. He could hear his heart beat with a loud thud. He tried to look around one more time just to see if he were really alone, but reality set in. No one was there.

He finally reached the creek and started dipping his face under, but it soon rose again as he could not help but hear whispers.

_Taxes_.

"Is anyone out there?" Criss asked. He looked around but saw no one. He decided it was time to leave as it seems that he had overstayed his welcome. He continued following the creek.

_Taxes_.

The whispers kept repeating themselves. Soon, Criss tried moving his eyes toward the creek without moving his head. To his surprise, he was not alone. A hooded figure was following his path. Shocked by this revelation, he started slithering as fast as he could away from the hooded figure. He veered away the creek and headed into the bushes for some cover. The figure now ran toward him. Criss now seemed to be in a wild chase that could mean life or death. He just slithered as fast as he could not wanting to look back. After reaching a certain point, he stopped and hid under a bush and carefully watched from there if anyone was following.

He stayed there for a while, but no one came, but just as he was about to leave, he noticed a part of the bush moving. Maybe it was him. Should he continue hiding? He was afraid feeling that he needed to fight back so that he could escape. He soon sprung into action. He got out of the bush and started grappling whoever it was. When he got a good look at him, he slowly loosened his grip. "Get off of me!" Criss got off of the person who happened to be Little John.

"What was that about?" Little John asked.

Criss looked left and right feeling a bit paranoid. "Did you see anyone?"

"Uh… I'm looking at you."

"No. No. A hooded figure. Did you see a hooded figure?"

"Well I heard some rumbling in the bushes, but I guess that was …" John did not finish his sentence. It was obvious that Criss was not paying attention to him but his surroundings. "Criss, is there something wrong?"

Criss looked around not paying attention to the bear. "Criss?" The bear repeated but the serpent did not pay any focus. "Hey!" Finally, the snake looked at him. "Criss, what happened to you? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Criss just looked at him not knowing what to say. "Do you want someone to accompany you? I'm going to the center of town."

"Yes… that would be splendid."

They started to walk. Criss could not help but ask one thing. "John? I'm surprised your not with Robin."

"Yeah… I know. I haven't had that much time with him, but I'm giving him some space for the new pups."

"So you've heard."

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with."

"Of course I'm okay with it. What kind of a friend would I be?"

"You don't seem happy."

"All that matters is that he is."

"You know, I don't think Lady Kluck can handle all the incoming pups. Perhaps you can sign up to be a nanny."

"I don't know."

"Well, would you rather spend the rest of your loneliness here?"

Little John did not have to think. It was obvious that with Robin gone, he was all alone in the woods of Sherwood. "I'll take it."

With that, they both leave the forested area and headed into town. After everything Criss has been through today, he would call it a day, and just pass on the Sherry. Some things are not worth risking. Perhaps another time he thought. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. I usually have Fridays (U-break. Yeah, we got 4 working school days) to myself but now, these greedy profs are taking that. Uh…, what's the point of having Friday as a free day then lol.

The Guy Under the Hood

Little John dropped Criss off at his home. It was nightfall as the village prepared to light up their homes. Diss was already home and he noticed Criss come in with Little John.

"Would you like to stay home for dinner John?" Diss asked.

"Well, I guess I could. Not many places this guy could go to anyway."

They all went to the dining area which was not that big at all. Apparently, Diss was the one cooking but instead of cooking in the kitchen, he did it in the lab. "I didn't know he could cook." John started. "So did I." Criss replied.

John then thought of starting a conversation. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"Oh we go way back. Diss and I would always play around. Doing stuff together. We're really close friends. But then he did some things and we hadn't talked a while until a few weeks ago. What about you? How long have you and Robin known each other."

"As long as I can remember."

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe dinner is served." Diss said as he approached the table with the food covered in a metal dome.

"About time. So what's the surprise chef?"

Diss slowly lifted the metal dome. When the dome was lifted, the two were puzzled at what they saw.

"What is that?" John asked.

"Is that a flask?" Criss asked.

"Yes it is."

"You're making us eat your experiments?"

"Criss, I believe that there will come a time when solid foods are no longer necessary. Instead, we can harvest the nutrients from liquids that are extracted from these produce so that only the nutrients go in."

"Or you could just say you can't cook." Criss just said.

Diss looked at the two and just smiled.

Later that evening, they were once again at Cherifs.

"Criss, you sure are persistent aren't ya'?" Philip asked.

"Oh no, it's just that we don't really have a cook so I guess we'll be coming here once in a while now."

"Figures." Philip then noticed Little John. "Well well. If it isn't my old rival Little John."

"Robin was your old rival chum." Little John replied.

"Whatever. So watchya guys want?"

"We'll have what you'll recommend, good sir." Diss replied.

"Okay then." Philip then left towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Diss asked.

"Oh you know. Philip is kind'a mad at Little John back then when Philip was still Sheriff. You see, John was the one who helped in his arrest." Criss replied.

"How'd you know that? You've barely lived here."

"Oh uhmmm… I… It… gossip around the market place." Criss covered as he tried to make a smile.

"O… kay."

"Listen. I want to thank you for back then. I wouldn't know what to do had you not showed up."

Little John gave a honest look. "It was nothing really. I was just on my way to our camp. Who was that guy anyway?"

"What you mean Criss here actually got into trouble. One moment I'm gone and you get yourself into these messes." Diss said.

"No it's not that Diss. I think I was being followed by someone with a black hood."

"Do you know anyone here in town that might want to do this to you? Perhaps I can lend you a hand? I can call Rob to get some guards around your house." Little John asked.

"No John. I appreciate what you're doing. Thanks for your help." Criss said.

"Can you excuse us?" Diss asked.

"Of course." Little John replied.

Diss queues the other serpent to come with him. They reach an area outside of the bar with Little John still inside.

"What's the matter with you Criss?"

"What do you mean?" Criss wondered.

"What do you mean what do you mean? Seems you're very worried about this stalker and yet you refuse someone to help protect you. Not really one of your brightest choices."

"I can't accept his offer just like that Diss."

"I'm your friend Criss. I'm concerned here. Don't you trust Little John. He doesn't even know it's you."

"If I accept his help, he might find out who I am."

"What do you mean?"

Criss looked around both ways before slithering to a tree stump to sit there. He sighed and spoke the words softly. "Diss, I think it's John."

"John? Little John?"

"No. The former Prince John."

Diss' eyes widened. "That's… that's impossible. He should be far away from here right now."

"He could be, but what if he never left Diss. He could be anywhere, especially here." He paused briefly. "If I don't get Little John's help, God knows what this other John would do to me. If I accept his help, he and the rest of Nottingham might as well know who I am."

Diss was in deep thought. He did not know what to say. Criss had a good point and he felt lucky that he was not in his shoes. "You know what? You're right. We shouldn't ask for his help. It will just make things more complicated."

Little John soon came outside to get the attention of the two snakes. "Hey you two! Come inside. The chow's already here."

Diss smiled looking at Criss. "You know what. Let's worry about that later. I'm famished."

Criss could not agree more. They immediately went back inside. Unknown to them, the dark hooded figure watched the whole thing from a distance.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the long release of this. For the past month, it was hard to update almost anything especially with that damn programming we're having and don't get me started with economics =P. Holy week is in the air and we have to days of classes next week. Are their going to be updates next week? Hardly likely. My finals comes the week after that =P. Calm before the storm. The only good thing with that is that after finals, I'll be totally available and updates will become regular. Teenages Smoker, I wish I could've given you an email, but your review was signed anonymous. One thing for sure, I don't abandon my fanfics ;). It's okay if you're a failure in your work life and maybe your social life, but it's stupid to be a failure in your personal life is what I always think.

The Kitchen

After eating out, the three immediately come back to the two snake's residence. They were already at the door. John could not help but give a message. "Are you sure you don't need my help?"

The two snakes looked at each other as if they were having second thoughts. Nevertheless, it seemed that a consensus was already reached. They would not ask his help no matter what happens, Criss thought. "We'll be alright… I guess." Maybe as a last resort.

That night, Criss decided to have an overnighter in his office. Diss had already gone to bed. Criss had been thinking about the past few months that had happened. He thought about how he got here. Prince John was out and no one could find him. Not even Robin Hood could find him. He must be getting rusty, he thought. "What does he want from me?"

Somehow, in the course of this deep thought, he slowly felt his eyes grow heavy. He did not even notice that he fell asleep.

A few hours passed.

"_Hiss_."

Criss suddenly woke up to the call, but no one was there. Out of nowhere, Diss came in to the room. "Criss, it's three in the morning. I think you should go up."

Criss just blinked his eyes. "Yeah… Yeah, you're right. Perhaps some rest will…" Criss did not finish the sentence, he just looked at the window. "Diss?"

"Yes?"

"Did you open the window?"

Diss looked at the window before slowly facing him. "I don't… think so."

After that night, things were somewhat shaky. There was an uneasy peace in the house as if the house stored bad energy up to the point that Diss decided to bring an exorcist in the area. "How is that going to help?" Criss said. Friar Tuck came in the house since he was the only one in Nottingham qualified to be an exorcist.

"Afternoon friar." Diss greeted.

"Afternoon gentlemen." He dropped his bag on top of the table. "Shall we begin the ritual?" He took off from his bag a cross and a bottle of holy water.

"I guess."

"Be gone spirits! In the name of the Holy Ghost, I banish you!" A few hours had passed. "Be gone spirits! Be gone spirits!" He then sprays a bit of holy water to the room. Criss was somehow trickled by the water. "Ouch." He whispered. Diss overheard him. "You really are an atheist."

The main door then opened up. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Diss and Criss looked at the door to which Robin and Marian entered. "No." "Yes." Criss and Diss replied simultaneously and respectively. "Away with you Satan!" The two foxes overheard. "We're taking away the evil spirits in my office just in case it was an evil spirit." Criss said.

"So I guess it's a bad time for a check-up." Marian said

"Don't worry about it. Friar Tuck is almost done." Diss said.

"Funny thing, I never really thought of you to be a religious man, doctor." Robin said.

"I'm not."

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical?" Marian asked.

"Well yeah."

"Well, it never hurts to believe." She added.

Criss decided to change the subject. "Sir Robin, how is the search for Prince John?"

"Not so good, doctor. He's a tricky one to find. His stay in prison must have made a bit…"

"… foxy?" Criss said.

"Well, I wouldn't like to say it, but yes, I think so."

"I thought that was your specialty?" Diss said. "I'm sure you'll be able to find him."

"Well I'm losing sleep because of him." Robin joked.

Friar Tuck soon left Criss' office. "So… I believe you won't be bothered by evil spirits again."

"Thank you, Father." Criss said trying to force a smile out.

"Well, I must be going now."

"Good day, Friar Tuck." Robin greeted.

"Good day to you too."

"Sir Robin! Sir Robin!" It was Toby the turtle as he entered the snakes' residence. He came into the hallway trembling and scared.

Robin and the rest looked at the turtle. "Toby, relax. Calm down."

"But Robin, it's… it's Skippy."

"What about Skippy?"

"I don't know. We were playing in the fields then this man in a hood showed up and… and…"

"And what?"

"He took him."

Robin's face turned serious. He then faced the rest of the crowd. "I think we'll have to reschedule."

The search was on. Robin sent out the castle guards to look for a boy who was also a close friend. Everyone was told to stay in their homes until this man was caught, whoever he was. Criss and Diss were worried, especially Criss. "What if that man was John?" Criss said staring at the window on the second floor with Diss. "I hope not. Do you think this hooded man is also the same person as the hooded figure you saw?" Diss asked. "I don't know, Diss."

"_Criss_? _Criss_? _Crhiiiiisssss_…?"

Criss woke up again to no one, yet he was sure that someone had called his name. It was still dark. Criss assumed that it was early morning. It was also stormy. He got a candle ready and he slowly went out of his office and into the dining room.

"Who's there?"

Slowly, he placed the candle to the table to brighten the room. "Perhaps a snack wouldn't be so bad."

He got an apple from the dining table and went to the kitchen. A lightning flashed. He almost took a bite, but he dropped it by what he saw. "Oh God." He took a step back. In his kitchen was a bruised up and bleeding creature. Criss could tell it was breathing but it was definitely unconscious. On his forehead was a piece of paper with a message written in blood.

_Don't forget your place_.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 11, sorry for the really long delay. But I'm pretty sure that updates will be somewhat regular from here on. Since I know I don't make really long updates, they just have to be regular don't they?

No Tip

"Diss, wake up!"

Criss tried to shake his body. He slowly moved finally opening his eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Diss, this is important."

The two steadily headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was dark, but the wounded bunny was hard to notice. Their faces paled. "Criss, what is that?"

"It's Skippy." He started wrapping himself around the bunny. "Give me a hand here."

Diss slowly slithered closer and tightened his grip. Together they slowly head toward the backdoor. The early morning sky meant that no one was there to watch their every move. The two were soaking wet from the rain, but they were cold blooded. They could choose to go out to the rain any day.

"I don't get it Criss. Where are we going to move the body?"

"Shhh! Quiet. It may be early in the morning but don't forget. There are guards roaming around the place." They hid behind a house checking to make sure the coast was clear. "Good thing I know these people."

"But where are we going to bring this?"

"We can't get caught with this. They'll send me back to jail again and you might be too. We need to make sure as much as possible that we are not involved here."

"But we are, are we not?"

A thunderous roar struck. Its voice echoed around the town.

"Let's just go."

Mother Rabbit woke up and headed to the front door as she heard some knocking. She wondered who it could be. The time of day and the torrential rain, now really was not the time for a visit. "Who could be visiting at this hour?" She lit a candle before heading toward the door. The knocking suddenly stopped. She thought it was odd, but slowly, she opened the door. She screamed. It was the shock of her life.

Criss and Diss had finally reached their home. No one was in the mood for talk. First thing they did was to clean the kitchen.

"You think this will work?" Diss said. They have been cleaning for about an hour.

"Well, we could wash the blood with more soap, hopefully…"

"No, I mean this. What we just did."

Criss did not know how to answer. He did not know if what he did was right or wrong. He just did it out of instinct.

"I don't know."

"Criss, I can't believe you got me into this."

"What would you have me do? How would you react?"

"My reaction would be terrified, but I think you should have gone to the authorities than to go straight to the child's parent."

"He left a note." Criss pointed his tail to the table. Diss looked at it. The message was written in blood, but the message was clear.

"Don't forget… your place." Diss whispered.

A knock was heard from outside their front door. Criss went forward to answer the door. "Who could be up this time of night?" He opened the door and was he at the shock of his life. In front of him was none other than Robin Hood. "Sir Robin." Criss said with a bit of fright. Diss soon followed Criss from the back.

"Hello Doctor." He looks deeper into the house. He noticed the kitchen lights were open. "Have you two been up to anything?"

"No!" Criss and Diss answered simultaneously.

"Right." Robin said.

Criss noticed that Robin was a bit off. "I'd ask you the same thing. You look pretty restless."

"They woke me up in the middle of the night." His faced lowered at what he was about to say. "Criss, they found Skippy."

The rain had subsided. Criss and Diss, along with Robin and some of the guards, were once again back outside Mother Rabbit's residence. Mother Rabbit opened the door. "Good morning, doctor." She said in a rather depressing tone. "He's over here." The three followed her to Skippy's temporary room. There he lay motionless over his bed. Her mom cried and just left the room with such sorrow. Skippy was really in bad shape. Robin came near to whisper to Skippy's ear. "Hang in there, buddy. I know you're strong." Robin held his hand and then noticed that Skippy was trying to move it. "That's the spirit."

The two snakes just stood there. Criss slowly approached Robin. "I'll take it from here."

Robin just looked at Criss. He can tell Robin wanted to stay a bit longer. "Don't worry about it. You've got more important things to do anyway. Whoever did this is still out there."

Robin agreed and left the room. Diss, however, was still there. "Diss, you too." With that, he too left the room.

Hours passed when Criss finally left the room. Those waiting were Skippy's mother and Diss. Robin had left to search for whoever did this.

"You're son is going to be alright. He'll just need some rest, some meds and of course, your care. It might take a while until he fully recovers."

"Oh thank God."

"Do your children know?" Criss asked.

"They're still sleeping. I'll tell them the first thing when they wake up."

"Okay. I will be back once in a while to check on him. Do tell me when he wakes up."

"I will."

A few moments later, Criss and Diss had already left Mother Rabbit's home. Once again, they were inside Cheriff, both of them drowning there worries.

"You guys aren't usually here this time of day." Marc said.

"Rough night." Criss replied.

"Rough morning." Diss continued.

"Oh. Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be fine." Criss replied.

"Okay then." Marc left to entertain their orders.

"Listen Criss, I hope you don't mind, but I was just thinking that I need to continue my work back at the lab."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." He said about to leave. "Take care."

Criss was now alone. He just waited there for his order, but something was going on in his head. Prince John. It seemed like it had been a while since he had escaped. "Maybe there was something more to his escape." He stood up and slithered out of the bar.

Moments later, Marc comes back with their order. "Order up." But no one was there. "Okay. Guess that means no tip."


	12. Chapter 12

Field Trip

After leaving the Philip Marc's establishment, Criss went to the one place he thought he would never dare come back to. He still had second thoughts, but he knew that going back to prison might shed some light on John's escape. At the distance, he could see the castle where the prison was also located. He had not been there for a while now. He slowly slithered toward the castle as if he was reluctant to do this, but he could not stand there and do nothing. And that was just it. He was standing in front of the gates. "Well, here goes." Criss entered the castle and walked all the way to the prison. Two vultures guarded the prison area.

"Halt. Visitors are not allowed in the prison area."

"Me? No. I'm the doctor down the village. I'm just here to make regular check-ups to the prisoners."

"Maybe we should let him in Trigger. He is a doctor." Nutsy suggested.

"He looks kind'a familiar, Nutsy."

"I get that a lot. Thank you very much." Criss butt in.

"Oh really?" Nutsy asked.

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry. Doctor or not, visitors are not allowed inside the prison, especially after the escape of Prince John and Sir Hiss."

"I'll give you thirty pieces of silver."

"Get in before someone sees you." Nutsy's said in a bit of a hurry.

Apparently, Criss knew Nutsy well… too well. Knowing that one of his weaknesses was money, he knew he fold. Criss handed them the bag and went off inside. He went deeper and deeper inside until it was silent that the noise from the outside was no longer audible. Each step was slow. All those memories came back to him. All those times he spent in this cell, all the lonesome and all the grief. Over the past few months, he showed that he was capable of doing good. Given that, he wondered if he never followed Prince John, his life would have been different. He would still be one of the knights in the castle. Then again, he wondered if he would have ever become a doctor now if he had not joined Prince John. He scanned the damped area. "No regrets I suppose."

He walked to a long corridor. Some of the prisoners were asleep. He walked slowly. He did not want them to wake up. He had stayed in this prison long enough. He feared that someone might know him beneath his disguise.

He stopped over an empty cell. It was his cell. The cell he had stayed in. Flashbacks came of how he had lived here. Fear in his eyes. He never wanted to go back in this cell ever again.

He moved on to the next cell, which was the room of interest. Prince John's cell was in complete disarray. Apparently, months later and no one even bothered cleaning up the cell he used to stay in. There was one thing evident however. Just like his cell, no one can miss the big hole that was there prior to Prince John's escape and it apparently brought light to this section of the corridor. He also heard the background noise again from the outside. When he leaned toward the door, the door budged slightly. He realized the door was open.

"Why is the door open?" He thought. "He could've gotten away from this big hole." He took a closer look at the door. Apparently, the door had become severely corroded. He went closer to the big hole but saw it as it is. "What am I looking for?" Criss said searching for a clue on the rubble. He then noticed some form of residue on the blocks that made up the hole. Unfortunately, he was not able to take a closer look on them. Someone was approaching. Thinking that it was one of the guards, he thought he needed to act fast. Disobeying an order from the king was a serious offense and he did not want to go back to that hell home that was his cell.

"Sir, no one is here. We've guarded the place pretty darn well." Trigger said.

"Well, it never hurts to be sure, don't you think?" Robin replied.

"I think you're working too hard."

They walked to the long corridor and checked floor by floor until they reached Prince John's cell. They turned to see it the way it was. "Well Trigger, you're gosh darn right."

Trigger was relieved that there was no one there, but he was surprised. "Huh?"

Criss soon emerged from the moat. He had thought that the only way to be uncaught was to jump from high above to the water below. "Good thing snakes know how to swim." He swam to the opposite side of the moat. "I think no one saw me."

"Doctor! So nice to see you."

Criss was shocked. He looked to where the voice came from to see that it was none other than King Richard himself along with his personal guards. "King Richard! What are you doing here?"

"This is my castle. I live here." He joked. "I'd… uh… ask you the same question."

"Me? Sire I… was just taking a swim. I am a snake, aren't I?"

"Ha ha, of course you are." He gave a smile. "Listen doctor, we are having another gathering in two days."

"A party sir?"

"Well, you can say that. I went to visit my associates from London. They will come for a visit here and I want to introduce you to them."

"Me sir?"

"If you're up to it. They'll be totally disappointed if you refuse."

"I… guess it isn't so bad."

"Glad to hear it. I will look forward to your presence in two days." Criss just stared at him while they left toward the castle. He just smiled and went deep inside town. "Well that went well." If that was what he called well. He was not able to find much in the prison. He just walked himself all the way to his office back home not even thinking how many appointments he had missed. He just walked back alone, cold and wet.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'll be honest. I thought this chapter was somewhat cut-short. Anyway, the fic is almost complete. I can imagine it finishing in about 3-4 chapters =P, but it's still a bit early to tell. I hope you guys are still enjoying. Lemme know how you guys think about this fic so far. Anyway, read and review.

One Last Time

After returning home, he told about this so-called event to Diss. He just seemed to shrug it off as if he did not want to talk about it or he had no interest in it. Still, Criss was not sure if he wanted to attend, but it was the king himself who invited him. That night, he wanted to say something to Diss that will have an impact to their lives. They were in the dining room.

"Diss?"

"What is it?" Diss asked.

"After the party, I was thinking if we leave Britain."

"Are you serious? What's gotten into you then?"

"I don't know." Criss did not really know how to explain. "I just think the situation here is getting out of hand. I've been given a new chance to live a normal life. I certainly do not want it to be ruined here."

"And where would we go, may I ask?"

"France. Prince John can't follow me there."

"I don't know. It sounds a bit… sudden."

"We can settle down there. Are you with me?"

Diss thought for a while. It was a big decision to make and it was all happening so fast. "I'll think about it." He thought he needed more time.

"Okay."

The night went on quietly. Criss and Diss decided to sleep early.

The following day, Criss woke up. He then looked at the window and saw the sun up high. "Oh dear, Skippy!"

Criss got himself ready before leaving the house. Apparently, he was supposed to check on Skippy about an hour ago. Somehow, he noticed Diss was not in the house. Criss just went as fast as he could and rushed through the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I… uh… overslept."

"It's alright doctor. What's important is that you came." Mother Rabbit explained.

"How is he?"

"He's sleeping." Mother Rabbit said. "Though, nothing much happened. He's still the same."

"It's only been a day or two. Sooner or later, his wounds will heal."

Moments later, Criss was now inside the Skippy's room. He looked at Skippy. Somehow, the look did not please him. He has not awoken since and his mom is getting a bit worried. He felt bad because he knew how much involved he is to all this. Then again, he is helping the kid out. It should console his conscience. Which is why he wanted Skippy to wake up soon. Otherwise, this would not be as effective and all would be done for nothing. Other than that, he felt bad, for he wanted to leave in two days and he did not want to leave him like this.

After checking his temperature, he held his hand with his tail. "I'm very sorry." He waited for a response but his patient did not move a muscle. Slowly, he let go of his hand. His time was up and he was about to leave the room.

"What are you sorry about…"

Criss' eyes popped out. He turned around toward the bed until the patient got a good look to him.

"… doctor?"

Criss could not help but smile. "Nothing." He replied. "I should call your mother. She would really be happy to see like this right now."

"That would nice." He coughed a bit but he gave a rather faint smile.

Criss looked outward the door. "Mother Rabbit, I think there's someone here who would love to see you."

Her face lit up. She soon rushed to the door and saw her son awake and well. "Skippy!"

"Mom!" He tried to raise his voice but he could only go as high.

Mother Rabbit came close to her son and hugged him so tight yet so careful. Criss just stood there at the sidelines. He was happy and his job was done.

Criss walked outside of the bunnies' house, satisfied that he was able to help this town one last time.

"Doctor, Doctor!"

Criss turned around. It was Mother Rabbit. "You left in a hurry."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"I can't thank you enough, Doctor."

"It's always a pleasure to help." He replied. "I'll be here tomorrow one last time to check on Skippy. I'm sure you can handle the rest."

She just smiled and was happy than words can convey. "Thank you, doctor, for everything."

Criss smiled. "For everything."

Criss was now at the Cherif.

"So, you serious about this Crissy?" Philip Marc asked as he was wiping one of the plates. The only thing dividing them was the long table, where Criss was at the other side.

"Yeah. Lot of trouble here, Phil. I don't know if I can take it." Criss took a sip from the soup which Philip just gave him. It was the specialty order. "What's this made of?"

"It's chicken soup."

Criss' eyes popped. "Oh dear! You didn't cook Lady Cluck, did you?

"Haha. No, I caught a fish. It was big one. Decided to make soup out of it."

"This is… actually pretty good."

Philip sighed. "You know I'll miss these conversations we have."

"Me too, Philip. To be honest, I really want to stay."

"Hey." Philip said as he pulled something underneath the long table. "I've been saving this for a rainy day." He pulled out a bottle.

"Sherry."

"One last time?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay, but I have a pretty good explanation. About two weeks ago, I was out of town. Last week, I had surgery, but all went well. From then on, I was getting medication. But don't forget that I never forget about my fanfics.

It's Time To Go

It was the day of the party. Criss woke up fully rested. He got dressed and soon went to his work as if it was a normal day. He thought if this was his last day, he would try to make the best of it. First thing he noticed was that Diss was not home at this time. He soon left to go to Skippy's home.

"Morning Mother Rabbit."

"Doctor, you seem like you're in a good mood."

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"By the way, Skippy's excited to see you. He finally wants to get out of the bed."

"Well that's good."

Criss went toward the room accompanied by the female rabbit. Once he entered the room, he saw Skippy once more in a better looking condition.

"I'll leave you two here." Mother Rabbit said before leaving. When she was gone, Criss went closer to the bed.

"You look much better."

"I sure am doctor."

Outside the room, Mother Rabbit heard a knock from her entrance door. "I wonder who this could be?" She only expected Criss to come this day. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Sir Robin just outside her doorstep.

"Good day, Mother Rabbit."

"Oh good day to you too. What brings you here, Robin?"

"I just wanted to check on Skippy with my free time. That's all."

"Oh please come in. Doctor Criss is with him right now."

Back in the room, Criss was preparing his things.

"I heard what your mom said. I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay in bed a little longer."

Skippy pouted. "Aww, but I want to see my friends."

"Patience dear boy." He got out some bottles before continuing. "You're gonna need to regain your strength."

"But I'm strong already." He then stood up on top of the bed and started to swing punches to the air. "See. I'll show you."

Criss just laughed a bit. "Okay Skippy. You've made your point."

Skippy continued to swing his fist at random.

"Skippy, you can take it easy no…" Skippy suddenly took a jab out of Criss to which Criss falls down to the closet. Some clothes suddenly started falling off and soon Criss was covered in a pile of clothing.

"Okay, now settle down Skippy." Criss said emerging from the pile. He was surprised by the kid's sudden silence. It appeared that the young rabbit had a bit of shock on his face. Criss was puzzled by his sudden reaction. "Is there something wrong?"

Skippy slowly raised his finger. "You're Hiss!"

Criss was startled by this. Where did he get that? "No I'm not." He felt a slight breeze on his head to which he felt was cooler than normal. He used his tail to investigate until he realized something felt missing. Something suddenly caught his attention as he looked toward the floor. He saw his wig lying there. He looked at the boy with shock. He grabbed his wig with his tail and adjusted it to its previous position. The door from the room finally opened. It was Mother Rabbit and Sir Robin. "Wait! It's not what you think."

"What are you talking about, doctor?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. I was just about to leave."

"Leave? But you just got here." Mother Rabbit continued.

"He checks well." He finally finished packing his case. "Good day, Sir Robin, Madame." He said leaving. As he left the room, he looked at Skippy who was still shocked by the revelation. Criss left as fast as he could. This moment was beyond disbelief. Skippy could easily tell Robin who he is. Criss just moved on out of the house.

He was half way toward his house when he heard a faint calling of him. He did not mind and kept slithering. The call was getting stronger. Criss just kept on going as he sped up to not meet whoever it was calling him. Finally, something stopped him from going forward as he outstretched his body. He looked back and noticed a foot stepped down at his tail. He slowly looked up. It was Skippy. "Please let me go." Criss asked.

"But I just want to talk."

Criss slowly calmed down. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you say that I checked well? Mother Rabbit allowed me to get out of the house."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I'm a rabbit, aren't I?"

"Is that it?"

"Wait, about what happened. I didn't tell Robin."

Criss was surprised. He knew Skippy to be a friend and a fan of Robin Hood and would tell. "I don't understand. You know who I am. What I did back then. And you're Robin's best friend."

"Yeah, but you're not the Hiss I knew before. You're the doctor that's done so much for the good of Nottingham and I know that Robin is always for good."

"It wouldn't matter. I'm an outlaw."

Skippy let his foot go as Criss moved his tail out and turned around facing the direction of his house. "I'm going to France tomorrow. You know, because of all this."

"But you can't leave. The people of Nottingham need you."

"I don't know. What I do know is that I'll be a free man when I get to France. I won't have to worry about Prince John or my identity."

Skippy frowned down. "But can you really say that you are free, Doctor?" Criss stopped from those words. "I mean to run away from your problems. My mom told me that running away from problems doesn't necessarily mean that you solved them." Criss looked back and as he saw Skippy walk away.

Upon reaching the house, he went to his room and started packing his things. He went upstairs and called Diss. "Diss, pack your things. We're leaving early." He went to a closet door at the second floor and started grabbing his things. "Diss! Hurry up!" He then went to approached the door and opened the lab. "Di…" He was not there. The room was empty. Had he not come back yet? He slowly made his way inside passing through stacked bottles and test tubes. Some of the bottles had labels on them. He noticed a black powdery substance. That was probably coal, he thought. He then saw some metals, some were in containers. He then passed by a smoking bottle. The bottle was already half empty and the fluid had a slightly blue color. He then realized what this was. "Huh, liquid oxygen." He then stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute." He then remembered about his recent visit in the prison. He remembered the residue near the hole. He then realized that it was an oxide. He then remembered the rust at the iron bars. Huge amounts of oxygen definitely caused the rust. But what would cause the destruction in the prison. He then realized the metals piled along. It then dawned on him. The huge hole, the rust. These were done by an explosion due to oxyliquit, a material known to be very explosive. He then remembered that Diss was working on something for years. Making oxyliquit was no easy job and it was a very long process before it can be completed.

"No, he wouldn't."

But the evidences converged.

"But why would he free him?"

He suddenly remembered about the night Skippy was in their house injured.

_Don't forget your place._

He thought that this message had something to do with him, but only know did it hit him. This message was meant for Diss.

"Oh dear."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well it seems that I have miscalculated. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I guess I feel a bit slow and might have to extend it to two or three more chapters. On the lighter side, I've been trying to recall the story cause I somehow forgot. Not to worry, I've finally found an ending that somehow made me feel excited about this fic again. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I did mention that I've been a bit too slow lately =P. It seems that my unprofessionalism has also reached an all-time high.

Meeting the Ghost

He leaned back to the wall as he slowly fell to the floor. Diss had something to do with John's escape. He sat on the floor. Still thinking about what just happened. "I trusted him. I let him… live here and it was him all along."

" I'm sorry, Hiss."

Criss looked toward the door and slithered back as he saw Diss before him. "Why are you here?!"

"I came to pick up my things." He came a bit closer. "So it's to this."

"Why Diss?! Why did you let John escape?!"

"I had no choice!"

Criss slowly heard someone else walking toward them. As it entered the room, it showed what appeared to be a hooded figure. "You! You're the one that's been following me!"

The person slowly removed his hood and revealed his identity. Diss was shocked at what he saw. "Miss me?" The person said.

"Prince… Prince John."

John moved closer. "What's the matter Hiss? You're not happy to see me?"

"W-what do you want?"

"I'm just thinking that after all the good that you've done to your enemies, I was thinking of giving you a second chance."

"Sire, I've let the past go. I want a new life. A second life."

John suddenly growled at him as he grabbed his neck. "So what you're saying is that you'd… rather side with them."

Despite his neck being strapped, Criss tried to speak out. "S-sire, I was foolish back then. I'm tired of what-what we always did. Have you not realized what happened to us because of our mistakes?"

"I should've known you've gotten soft. No matter, they won't live when I get through them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm just going to pay them a little visit. I'll start my way back up again and bring the crown to me once more. Then, I'll make everyone regret what they did for bringing me to jail."

"You can't."

"Yes I can. And I have your friend to thank."

Criss looked at Diss. "I can't believe you'd do something like this."

"Hiss, I wish I could explain…"

"Explain what? This is the worst thing you could've ever done to me." Diss could not find a way to answer him. "I thought you've changed. I guess your still the same old cheater I knew in Oxford."

John started moving downstairs with Diss following along.

"Where are you taking me?" Criss asked.

John then put Criss in a small wooden box. Criss could not see anything inside but he knew they were leaving the house. There were small linear spaces in between the wooden plaques. Criss tried escaping the square box, but the wood was too thick to break. The journey took hours and the box was getting darker and darker as Criss could see on the spaces that it was slowly approaching night time. The box then opened up. "Where am I? Where are you taking me?"

John then peeked the open portion of the box revealing a wide river. He soon realized that he was on a boat. Criss could not find any words as he had a bad feeling to the intentions of the former king. "No, you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Hiss. I gave you a second chance but you refused to accept it." He then closes the box and seals it with nails.

"Wait. Can't we talk this over?" Criss pleaded. He then looked at Diss. "Diss, you're not just going to let him leave me here, are you?"

"Yes Diss, do you want to join him in that box? Remember our terms."

Diss then shrugged it off. "I'm sorry Hiss."

"Good choice." John then threw the box overboard to which box floats away in the middle of the river.

"Wait Diss. You can't just leave me here." Criss pleaded as his voice slowly became inaudible to the two.

"At this rate, he'll reach the North Sea faster than expected. Hopefully, we'll never have to see him again."

**Philip Marc**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, it's time for a new update. Enjoy :).

The Party

Poor Hiss was alone with his lonesome. His box drifted along the river path. It was dark. He peeked through the window and he could not see even a single orb of light. There was nothing more terrifying than being alone on the water at night. This really got Hiss' nerve that he tried to break free from the box. He thought he could swim away free before he reached the sea. It was a good plan. Maybe John forgot snakes could swim… or maybe he did not. Having no legs, he used his head as a means to break the wood.

Bang!

"Ow!" He used his tail to rub his head. "Not a good idea." He continued. "Now that's using your head."

He then heard a sound from the outside of the box. "Who's there?" He asked but there was no reply. He then just heard nothing but the box creaking.

He looked around to see for weaknesses in the box. He looked back to the face where he first bumped his head and aimed for the wood board located in the center. He then aimed his head at the side of that specific board and charged ahead.

"Ow!"

Once again, the wood did not budge. He fell back once again. "Focus Hiss. Just a few more." He said to himself. He tried to hit the wooden wall again and again, but he was having a harder time concentrating. The constant bumping was giving him one serious contusion. But he tried again and again. Once again, he briefly stopped when he heard that odd sound. "What's that?" He said rather dizzily as he slowly looked around for the strange sound. "Whuh? Diss is that you?" He said looking at his tail. "I thought you left me." He just looked at his tail. "Don't give me the silent treatment. You're the one that left me." His tail still did not reply back. "Stop it. You know you had to join that crazy lion." Out of his consciousness, his tail slowly moved away from him. "Wait! Wait! Don't leave me." He tried to tackle his tail. After tackling his tail, he then came to his senses and soon realized that it was just his tail. "Okay, bad idea."

He then heard the sound once again. This time, the broad he was trying to break suddenly broke in two smaller pieces. Facing the now opened face of the box, he a turtle holding a candle stick.

"Toby?"

Toby noticed that his hair was gone from the tackling. "Hiss?"

Hiss looked at his wig washed from the water inside. "I'm… uhh… actually bald."

A rabbit then came to Hiss' view. "You can relax Sir Hiss. I already told them."

"Skippy? But how did you find me?"

"I came back to your house, but I saw what happened. So I called my friends and followed you here… are you okay?"

"Me? I've been worse." He said as Skippy tried helping him up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to France."

Skippy was shocked, not realizing that he accidentally dropped Hiss. "France, but what about that no good Prince John? Aren't you going to stop him?"

"Stop him? Robin Hood stopped him once, I'm pretty sure Robin can stop him again."

"We tried to warn him, but he was at the castle and the guards wouldn't let us in for the big party."

It suddenly hit him, what Prince John meant and what Diss had to do with it. His talk of revenge, Diss' secret project, it was one hell of an explosive recipe for disaster. "Of course, the party. We have to go to the party now."

"Now? But we just got here." Toby replied.

"There's no time." Hiss said as he led the way.

"Yes doctor." Skippy just smiled he soon followed to which Toby follows last.

Back in the castle, the crowd was slowly materializing inside as guests from London arrived every so often. King Richard shook each new hand while Robin, who was in-charge of the security on the event, hurriedly came to Marian's room.

"Marian my darling, they're expecting you at the courtya…" Robin said unable to finish his sentence.

"Robin, you're just in time. I think I just felt a kick." She said as she put Robin's hand over her belly.

Robin's anxious facial expression soon faded and made a warm smile as he felt a kick. "There you go." He said. He then looked to Marian. "Do you think it's a boy?" He said as he slowly moved his head closer to her.

"I don't know. I don't really care. As long as you're the father, it doesn't matter." She said.

"And as long as you're the mother." He replied.

Both their heads slowly move closer, their lips almost touching. "I love you, Mari…"

"Sir Robin!" A rhino guard soon came in, seeing the two of them about to make a romantic gesture. "Is this a bad time?"

The fox and the vixen gave the rhino an annoyed look.

"Uh… The king requests of your presence." The rhino said slowly leaving the room. "Uh,,, yeah." He then vanished.

"Robin, I think you should teach them how to knock."

"I'll take note of that, my darling."

Robin soon went to the courtyard where King Richard was. The lion was anxious. "Robin, thank goodness you're here."

"Is there something wrong your majesty?"

"Criss, he's not here yet. I was really hoping for his presence."

"I'm pretty sure the doctor will pull throu…"

"Good heavens!" He said with a joyous surprise cutting short his conversation with Robin as he walked toward a familiar serpent. It was Diss.

Robin looked at them. "… or the next best thing." He said as he moved towards them.

"How are you my serpent friend?"

"I'm uh… fine, thank you very much."

Robin soon was in hearing distance with the two. "Where's the doctor?"

"Who Criss?"

"Yes." King Richard nodded.

"My apologies, I regret that he cannot attend tonight's event. However, I have to tell you that he expressed his sincerity to come."

"Well, that's disappointing." Richard replied. "But I guess you'll do."

"What?"

"I need you boy. I'm going to introduce you a couple of my guests. They came all the way from London and I don't want to disappoint."

"But I have to go som…"

"No time." Richard then grabbed Diss' tail and went to a couple of guests.

Robin smiled. "I guess I better get back to work."


	17. Chapter 17

Conclusion

Hiss and the gang finally reach the outskirts of Sherwood after a few hours. Already tired from the long hike, they decide to take a short rest.

"Okay guys. It's time to go." Hiss said.

It was a really short rest.

"I hate to say this." Toby said while taking deep breaths. "But I don't think we'll make it."

Skippy sat on a rock holding one of his feet with both hands. "My feet are killing me."

"We can't be giving up yet." Hiss said.

Toby's head went closer to Skippy. "Easy for him to say. He doesn't have legs."

"Hey, you were the ones who got me into this. You could show a little more enthusiasm. Don't give up now Skippy. We're almost there."

"You're right." Skippy then stood up with renewed vigor. "Lead the way, doctor."

"Now that's what I want to hear." Hiss said as both of them move on.

"Here we go again." Toby said.

* * *

Back in the castle, Diss was able to sneak out of the king who had long conversations with all the guests he was acquainted to. He went to hallway not so frequented by guests. He then went to one of the rooms which was a guestroom. The room was similar to a bedroom. It had a bed and some furniture. Diss then removed one of the books to which the wall suddenly opened itself. He finds a lion gasping for breath.

"What kept you?" Prince John demanded.

"The king introduced me to a couple of guests."

"Never mind. I don't want to hear your excuses. As you can see, this is the secret passage of the castle. During tough times, our family goes here as a safe passage."

"But there was never a tough time under King Richard."

Diss could see the look on Prince John's face. "Just help me bring these explosives." Prince John said. He had with him two boxes of Diss' explosive mix.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"That depends. Do you want to see your brother again?"

Diss did not answer. He grabbed the other box and followed Prince John.

* * *

Hiss, Skippy and Toby were now just outside the castle. Hiss was looking at the outer walls seeing the place was heavily guarded. There were guards at the guard towers at the vertex of the perimeter with more guards patrolling the sides. This was indeed some special event.

"This is hopeless. We'll never make it to cross without getting caught."

"But weren't you invited to the party?" Skippy asked.

"They invited Criss, Skippy. Without my wig, I'm nothing but a fugitive."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Someone said at the darkness.

"Who said that?"

"You don't recognize your former colleague?" A large wolf in a familiar attire revealed himself.

"Philip?"

"That's Sheriff to you."

A large bear soon followed him. "He's not alone."

"Little John. You came." Skippy said as he gave the bear a big hug.

"Nice to see you too little guy." Little John said returning the hug. "Hiss, last time I saw you, you had hair."

"Don't say you were on to me, John?"

"Nah, Skippy told he needed some help. Kind'a told me about you in the end."

"This is great… and awkward. So what's the plan."

Sheriff looked at the castle and studied the situation as much as that sounded weird. "I think… I have an idea."

"_So this is the plan guys. Listen up. Little John will accompany Hiss to the wig store. You two are pretty much well-respected so going in through the main gate wouldn't be a problem."_

"_I didn't think I'd live to see the day I'd be following orders from the Sheriff." Little John said._

Little John and Hiss finally reached the store. They look at each other hinting to get ready. John opened the door. "After you, doctor."

"_So what exactly are you guys going to do?" Hiss asked._

"_There's a secret passage going into the castle. It's the royal escape passage that only the king and his family know of. Your rabbit and turtle friends will accompany me to the passage since we're not invited in the guest list."_

"_So how do you know about this secret passage if only the king and his family only know about it?"_

"_I got on John's good side. This is most likely where he would get in."_

The passage resembled a sewerish environment with the place smelling like a swamp. Skippy said as they walk through the passage, his feet covered with sewage. "I really should start wearing shoes."

"We're almost there." the Sheriff said.

"Out of curiosity, why do you want to help out?"

"Hiss and I were good ol' partners back then. Let's just say I'm doing this for him. Then again, revenge to that good ol' nothing John would be sweet."

"What did he do to you?"

"I wouldn't have gotten to prison if it weren't for his crazy ideas." Sheriff then spotted something out of the ordinary. "Look at that." He said pointing to the opposite end of the passage.

"We're here."

"More importantly, the door is open."

"Wow, I guess you're right. Prince John did use this passage as a way in." Toby replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin had been guarding the castle for some time now. He then thought to check the royal courtyard once more. Upon entering, he noticed King Richard underneath the food table. "Your majesty?"

"Uh… Robin… uh… what brings you here?"

"I thought I would check the party if everything was going okay. Why are you hiding under the table?"

"I wasn't hiding." He then whispered to Robin's ear. "Diss is gone."

"Gone?"

"He disappeared. One moment he was with me, the next thing you know, he's gone."

"I'll ask the guards to look around…"

"Oh dear Lord, do my eyes deceive me?" Richard said looking at a distance to the opposite end of the courtyard. He saw the snake he wanted to see accompanied by a familiar bear Robin knew for a long time.

"Doctor!"

"Johnny boy?"

They both hurriedly went forward. Robin had that warm look of seeing his good old friend after a long time of not seeing each other.

"Johnny boy! What brings you here?"

"Oh you know, just here to crash the old party." John then made a quick observation of his good old friend. "Hey, are you alright? It looks like you haven't slept since the last party I crashed."

"No parties for this old fox."

"So how is your lady?"

"She's a few months into her pregnancy."

"I guess you're soon gonna call me uncle John."

"Hey, I hate to break the conversation, but this is important. Sire, have you seen Diss?"

"He was here a moment ago, but I have not seen him since."

"Oh dear." Hiss said as he hurriedly left the three.

"Wait… Little John, what is going on?" King Richard asked.

"Rob, Your Highness, we believe your lives are in danger."

* * *

Prince John and Diss were now just on the floor above the courtyard. Prince John was happily planting bombs almost feeling the sweet taste of revenge.

"Be careful with that." Diss said as he reached Prince John's hand and they both slowly put down the material. "This can blow up even without us noticing it. One spill and it can cause a spontaneous reaction."

* * *

Hiss finally met up with the group of Sheriff. "Have you seen him?" Hiss asked.

"Not yet. We just got here."

"Uh… okay. Let's see. I'll go check upstairs you guys check below."

* * *

They continued planting the bombs. Prince John was finally able to get the hang of doing the dirty deed.

"By planting the bombs here, the ceiling will collapse to all my enemies. I not only get to kill that pesky Robin Hood, but with the death of my brother as collateral, I also retake the crown. Then I'll be back to counting those pretty taxes, taxes, taxes. Pretty genius idea don't you think, Diss?"

"But you'll be killing people other than King Richard and Sir Robin. A huge majority of England's leaders are below us. You could create anarchy."

"It doesn't matter as long as I am king."

"Your actions are not justified. And how could you even do this to your brother?"

Hiss was finally on the level just above the courtyard when he overheard two people on a very tense conversation.

"Brother? My brother left me to rot in that prison. And what about you? You've been searching for your long lost brother and have you found him yet? No, that's because he's left you and you won't find him."

"Then save me the trouble and just tell me where he is?"

"Why would I? Once I tell you, you will stop helping me."

Brother, Hiss thought. Diss has a brother. He then recalled his times back in college. How they would talk about all things as the best of friends, he never did say he had a brother. At least Diss was not the bad guy after all. He was just plain involved with Prince John. But now, he had to find a way to save Diss.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Diss suddenly sprung to Prince John out of blind rage, not caring about the volatile explosives littering around. Diss used his eyes to hypnotize Prince John to slow his movements down as he went around John's throat as he used his long body to suffocate him. Unfortunately, Prince John was able to overpower him. He used his two hands to strangle Diss as well. This caused Diss to slowly loosen his grip.

Hiss could not wait any longer. He sprung from hidden view as he tried to help his fellow snake.

"Hiss! You're alive! But how?"

"I'm a snake John. I swim. That's what we snakes do. Did you take that into account of your genius plan?" He then jumped off to John's neck as he strangled him. This loosened Prince John's grip letting Diss free.

Diss looked up at Hiss. "Hiss."

"Go!" Hiss replied. "Get out of here." He said as he struggled with the fight against Prince John.

"Do you want to see your brother again, Diss? Finish what you've started."

"It's not worth it. This is Prince John you're talking to."

"Hiss, I've gone this far." Diss said. "But I guess it hasn't led me anywhere." He then slowly started to make his exit.

"Traitor!" John said.

Hiss then tightened his grip around his neck even more. John was slowly losing his balance as he was starting to trip. Hiss then saw that he was about to trip himself to containers of oxyliquit. Hiss then jumped out as he hurriedly left the room. John fell down on the floor as he spilled the oxyliquit.

* * *

Outside the castle, everyone was evacuated. Only Diss and Hiss were the ones remaining inside the castle. Soon, Diss emerged from the castle moat. Sheriff then approached him. "Where's Hiss?" Suddenly, they heard a loud bang coming from the castle. The explosion was so loud, the vibrations were felt underneath them. The once humble home of King Richard had been obliterated to a pile of rubble.

"Hiss!" Diss yelled.

Everyone held their heads low. It was a sad moment for Hiss was gone. Diss looked around him, he noticed that even after they knew that Criss was a criminal, it seemed that Hiss finally earned the respect of the town, whether he was Criss or Hiss.

Diss could sense King Richard, Sir Robin and Marian at his back. "Look at everyone. It seems that they've forgotten about his past mistakes. He always said he wanted to live a normal life, a life where he does not have to hide his true identity."

"We're sorry for your loss, Diss." Robin replied.

"Even after all he's done, we have forgiven him." King Richard replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

From the distance, a thin figure was slowly coming to view. His skin was covered with black soot as he slowly approached the crowd.

Soon, it got the attention of the crowd as it slowly reached to Diss' view. "Dear Lord, could this be real?"

The thin figure slowly coming to them stopped and coughed some smoke out. It was none other than Hiss.

"Well I'll be…" The Sheriff just said.

"Oh my God! He's alive." King Richard said.

Immediately, the crowd rejoiced.

* * *

The crowd was now at Cherif. The night was still young and despite the castle being destroyed, they decided to move the party there.

"By the powers vested in me, Sir Hiss, I hereby pardon you of all your wrong doings." The crowd then cheered upon Richard's decree.

The bar and diner was in a festive mood, but the man with the most festive mood of all was the Sheriff himself. "With all the money coming in, this is way better than my old job."

After being pardoned, Hiss got out of the establishment seeing Robin and Diss talking just outside. "Have you found him yet?" Hiss asked.

"I'm sorry Hiss. My guards are trying to dig up what they can find. They could not find his body."

"I would be surprised if he was able to survive such a massive explosion."

"Rest assured, we'll double our efforts. I have to get back now."

"Wait a minute. I think you need a well-deserved break." Hiss said.

Hiss then told Diss to come closer to Robin and look him in the eye. Robin looked at Diss' eyes. He then saw strange colors coming out of Diss' eyes. Soon enough, Robin was hypnotized under Diss' power. "When you wake up from this trance, you will relax and have fun in the party."

"Oh, Diss. Tell him to share his 'exploits' with his wife with us at the house."

"And that too. After which, you will rest some more for a few days and live a happy life with your wife." Diss then snapped his tail. Robin soon wakes up with a strange feeling for party.

"Time for this fox to get out and have some fun." Robin then entered the bar and diner leaving the two snakes behind.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should've told you I guess. I know I've told you a lot but, I never did tell you that I was an orphan, Diss. I didn't want you to think I lived a sad and miserable life back then, I don't want you to think the same thing now. You see, I was actually able to get through college through Prince John. His family was the reason I was able to graduate. Little did I know there were strings attached. He argued that I owed and that if I helped him, he would tell me where my brother is. That was the only point that I realized I had a brother. If you put yourself in my shoes, what would you have done?"

"Would've done the same thing, but the past is behind us and I wouldn't think of you like that. I understand." Hiss replied.

"Thanks Hiss. You really are a good old friend." Diss said feeling greatful for Hiss. "Oh yeah, before I forget, how did you know I can hypnotize people?" Diss asked.

"Back in the castle, when you where facing off with Prince John. I saw what you did."

"Oh."

"That special ability only runs in my family. No other kinds of snake have this ability. In fact, I somehow remember back in the day that I overheard my parents talking about a second sibling, a long lost brother perhaps?"

"You're not suggesting…"

"I've been giving myself some deep thoughts about this and it's beginning to make sense. Diss, you're my long brother."

"I can't believe this. All this time, my best friend... is my brother. This night could not get any stranger."

"I couldn't agree more."

It was quiet once more. The only sound they could hear on the background is the sound of the party.

"Want to head back inside?"

"Sure."

Hiss and Diss slowly walk back inside Cherif.

"So I guess you're not going to France anymore, are you?"

"I guess so."

Epilogue

After the party, Hiss and Diss' life slowly returned to normal. Skippy was finally given the clean bill of health by Hiss after the incident. Cherifs, from its somewhat humble beginnings, became a popular place to dine that Philip decided to make new building to separate the diner from the pub. That way, you could eat 24 hours a day, and get drunk 24 hours a day. Hiss had a bottle of Cherry that day. Sir Robin, finally relieved himself of his posts as a guard of the castle. For some strange reason, he felt something in his head to tell him to take it easy and live a happy life with Marian. It did not take long for Robin and Marian to find a home in Nottingham. They would live humble and modest lives. King Richard was a bit saddened but he did not despair. He would soon have a replacement. Also, he did have to live with them for a while since the castle was blown to bits. Marian finally gave birth to a kit. It was actually a funny story. The doctor is usually the one that handles in the procedure. However, Hiss had no arms and had to get Robin to do the work while Hiss gave him instructions. The whole thing was a mess. Robin may be a good archer, but he was surely never born to do this. That day, Little John lept for joy as he was now Uncle... Little John or Uncle John for that matter. The castle was almost restored to its former glory and the city itself was booming. The town of Nottingham was back at peace once more.

Prince John's body was never found. Diss hypothesized that his body could've been vaporized but no one was really sure. Not one trace of him was ever found. However, there has not been a major incident since the day he disappeared.

A/N: There you go. It's been a long road and it's finally come to this. I really enjoyed writing the finally of this chapter. In fact, it's 2:12 am here right now. That's how thrilled I was in making sure I finish this. It's been a hell of a rollercoaster, but I guess it's time to take it easy though. Thank you for all those who joined me from start to end. Oh, and please leave a final review =).


End file.
